


OOO同人－映An：40年-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 2





	OOO同人－映An：40年-时生总是来晚一步

OOO同人－映An：40年-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cc6cb4b)

[ 49](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cc6cb4b)

### [OOO同人－映An：40年](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cc6cb4b)

点梗人： [@汤圆君_Hanaya社长](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=500952862)

要求：BE。Ankh内心独白我却没能写成独白的样子，应该是单纯视角？懂得人类感情后。涉及剧场版《假面骑士×假面骑士 Fourze&OOO MOVIE大战MEGA MAX》的40年后设定。

  


  


  


Ankh懂得了感情，他明白了喜怒哀乐。即使他并不想承认，也觉得麻烦，却发现自己会那么容易陷进去。

Ankh还拥有了一种心情，并不是已经有过的愉悦或者悲哀，而是怀念。他不清楚这感觉在人类里是不是很常见，可是他的确思念很多东西。

冰棒，那些结识的人。甚至他想念自己只是一只手时的时光，同时他也想念那个身影。

那个人类…对，让他懂得这些麻烦感情的家伙。

“都是映司那家伙的错！”他偶尔就会这样自语的抱怨。不是为了别的，只不过说出这句话时还能念那个人的名字。

在机场看到映司的时候，Ankh下意识扬起嘴角。这只是短短几秒，随后他就收起表情，可发觉自己显露出来的愉悦气息竟然无法消散。

映司眼里的吃惊与惊喜都让Ankh产生了无法解释的感觉，可他控制住了。而控制住的源头却不是因为此时的事态，而是因为自己内在的情愫。

他不觉得自己拥有人类的心，可却感觉胸口腾起了不同于往日的温度。

映司什么都没问，也没说。他们就这样打了招呼，继续战斗。

这让Ankh感到轻松很多，至少他本来就是一个讨厌费口舌的人。

映司应该看出了什么。映司也并不是一个只会想着明日和胖次，还有单纯友情的笨蛋。他猜到Ankh应该是和这次事件一起从40年后来的。

——映司这家伙变聪明了啊。

Ankh内心没什么目的地咕哝，却也无意间触碰了记忆。毕竟这话不算精准，因为在他复活后，在此时此刻的40年后，他已经看过将来的映司。

映司的成长显而易见，这也是理所当然。

——但是后来你也是个十足的笨蛋。

他的出现给了映司希望。

映司知道他在将来会恢复硬币，会再度见到Ankh，会再一次与Ankh并肩作战，一起生活。

——没错，这的确发生了。

Ankh在内心说道，但没能说出口。他不想说出来，那些只要未来让映司见证就好。他也不想说出来，是因为既然决定了，那也就没得好说。

他同时注意到自己内心竟然隐藏了软弱。无法讲出未来，毕竟在知道的情况下回到过去是一件可怕的事情。

他也不会对映司说出感谢的话，至少40年前的这个时候他不会开口。

他愿意把这话留给本来时间线的自己，让这个过去的映司一点点度过人类该有的时间，然后和那个未来的Ankh在同一个时间点重逢。

毕竟在这个时间线里慢慢前进的自己，也不知道未来会发生什么。这是一个幸运，也是侥幸。

Ankh记得在他的时间里的重逢画面。他是否道谢了，是否笑了，还是保持以前的样子不去正面表达呢？这些他都选择了等待，从40年前计算起未来的自己。

他竟然学会了一件事，那就是耐心。

他回到40年来帮助映司，从大致的角度来看，他只是理所当然的要阻止这场破坏失控和过去的灾难。另一方面，他也是无需质疑的要帮助那些他想念的人。

他必须帮助映司…

这里其实包含着他的私情，他不会告诉这个映司的真相。

装作一切都是自然，享受着这短暂的相遇。然而当他瞥见映司握住口袋的动作，便不禁觉得想要自嘲，也想自己可以整理心情好好嘲笑一顿映司，可惜什么都没能做到。

——笨蛋映司。耗费了那么多年就为了修复硬币，你浪费了一生，真是人类里的傻子。

Ankh一遍遍于内心讽刺。毕竟人类生命短暂的可笑，即使那个人是假面骑士OOO。

战斗结束，Ankh安静的站在映司身后。他看似只不过是把目送壬晴消失在那时空洞穴当中的任务给了映司和比奈，把这种负有人情味的离别推卸走。

可其实他不过是想注视着两人的背影…注视着映司。

他清楚这个时刻意味着什么，竟令他悲哀的想要发笑。

没想到会如此悲哀？

原来自己已经变化如此之大。

相比第一次忽然的离别，或者在未来的那些事情。这种和过去想念的人相遇，随后再度迎来离别的感觉，真是痛到无法比拟。

——别回头，映司。

当时Ankh有这个想法冒出来。

原来他的内心有如此软弱的一块地方，是不是那些人类都有呢？

倘若映司这时候回头呼唤他，冲他露出笑容，再笑着道别，并且告诉他一定会在未来相遇。那么Ankh可能会忍不住，恐怕会开口告诉映司未来的结局。

所以还是这样就好，在来不及道别之前，Ankh走了。

他属于40年后，所以他无法留在这里。

他很想留在这里，因为这里有映司。

40年对人类来说是一个不小的数字。漫长且夺去光阴。

映司苦苦寻求恢复硬币的方法，耗尽了数年，把青春都挥洒完毕。

他成功了，却也逝去了。

Ankh复活回来后看着那些已经因岁月而变化的熟人，恍如隔世。但毕竟是事实，也就想当然的接受。

那些人多多少少都能寻觅到当年的特征，怎么说他们还是他们，谁都不会为此而改变本质。

错过的事情太多，堆积的情绪太多，可惜Ankh都来不及问。

他认得出映司，还残留着40年前的一丝年轻味道。却也只是短短几日，映司便永久的闭上眼。

但Ankh是理智的，他坚信自己不会像人类那么感情用事，做出过激的蠢事来。

所以在他发现可以回去40年前时，他不会为此留在过去弥补自己的损失，也不会干涉未来。可他也明白自己无法抗拒被染上的人类感情，所以他还是时空去帮助了映司。

…那只是说得好听点…他不过是希望见见那个熟悉样貌的映司。

如果这次帮忙可以改变未来哪怕一点点，他愿为映司争取点时间，为他们重逢后多存点时间。

Ankh怀抱着自己那可笑的愿望回到了自己的未来，回到没有映司的时间里。

映司为了那会实现的40年而努力。

实现了，重逢了。

而Ankh在这个已知的40年后等待着，却失去了。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士OOO](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABOOO)[OOO](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/OOO)[映An](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%98%A0An)[Ankh](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Ankh)[火野映司](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%AB%E9%87%8E%E6%98%A0%E5%8F%B8)

评论(8)

热度(49)

    1. [](http://kaerbin947.lofter.com/) [卡爾賓](http://kaerbin947.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) [天道总司](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://mangyinzhong.lofter.com/) [忙音中](http://mangyinzhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://yuehuashuilingling.lofter.com/) [月华水灵灵](http://yuehuashuilingling.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) [樱殇](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) [樱殇](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://xueyingsnow.lofter.com/) [雪璎snow](http://xueyingsnow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://xidiemeng.lofter.com/) [_夕蝶_](http://xidiemeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://shi86788.lofter.com/) [時](http://shi86788.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://shi86788.lofter.com/) [時](http://shi86788.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/) [丨阿月°](http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://dengyuanyufou.lofter.com/) [sakura](http://dengyuanyufou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://434224.lofter.com/) [NOU4I](http://434224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://yiquqingwunishang.lofter.com/) [光蚀](http://yiquqingwunishang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://daodao757.lofter.com/) [喵系软糖](http://daodao757.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://20150529.lofter.com/) [–祁未–](http://20150529.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) [Poppy🍃](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://kawayifork.lofter.com/) [芒小七七七七](http://kawayifork.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://nishisu.lofter.com/) [逆时溯](http://nishisu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://zhuoliuhuo.lofter.com/) [传说之疯](http://zhuoliuhuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://qrymc.lofter.com/) [轻然](http://qrymc.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    23. [](http://qrymc.lofter.com/) [轻然](http://qrymc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://mei83628.lofter.com/) [魅](http://mei83628.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://gaoguilengyan592.lofter.com/) [冷燕](http://gaoguilengyan592.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://weiai-wuxie.lofter.com/) [k½](http://weiai-wuxie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) [红豆花开君归否](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://binglingdcw.lofter.com/) [冰_伶DCW](http://binglingdcw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://abu-qin.lofter.com/) [阿部](http://abu-qin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://danjiaozengmebushangtian.lofter.com/) [呜嗷](http://danjiaozengmebushangtian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://jxseol.lofter.com/) [那年夏天寧靜的海](http://jxseol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://yongtan810.lofter.com/) [拥檀](http://yongtan810.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://aliceann.lofter.com/) [⇝雸⇜](http://aliceann.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://cosmoscrystal.lofter.com/) [Cosmoscrystal](http://cosmoscrystal.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://ansaiweita.lofter.com/) [顼岩](http://ansaiweita.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://hailrumlson.lofter.com/) [余玦](http://hailrumlson.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://1094389519.lofter.com/) [死者目前情绪稳定](http://1094389519.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://mizufine.lofter.com/) [清fine](http://mizufine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://xueyimi.lofter.com/) [苍西蓝德](http://xueyimi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://cjddcpd.lofter.com/) [cjddcpd](http://cjddcpd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://wei50545.lofter.com/) [温木](http://wei50545.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://jyin8.lofter.com/) [水晶全家捅](http://jyin8.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://shenmeya.lofter.com/) [什么呀-](http://shenmeya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://liu6666.lofter.com/) [汤圆君_冷门选手试图白嫖](http://liu6666.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    46. [](http://liu6666.lofter.com/) [汤圆君_冷门选手试图白嫖](http://liu6666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://sc4869sc4869.lofter.com/) [单车棚小僵尸](http://sc4869sc4869.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    48. [](http://826190304.lofter.com/) [炒米饭团](http://826190304.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://jingyou105.lofter.com/) [凈宥](http://jingyou105.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cc3198d)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cce04c6)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
